Falling in Love
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: Short Story. Serenity and Endymion dance at a ball and meet at the garden. How they first met.


Falling in Love  
  
A/N: A short little fic I wrote in a Sailor Moon mood. Short and sweet. ^.^ Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the series.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serenity was pacing back and forth in the garden nervously, waiting for the mysterious guy to meet her there like he said he would. The music from inside the castle drifted and made it's way to her ears. Perhaps he found someone else to dance with and had already forgot about her. Maybe it was all just a joke and he really didn't want to see her. How dare he!  
  
No, she was already jumping to conclusions. Why should she care about this guy anyway? They hadn't spoken more than a few sentences and she was worrying already. The dance that they shared though, she smiled, was magical. It was something like from a dream, she could remember it clearly.  
  
The ball on earth was the last place that she wanted to be, yet she was forced to go by her mother. She told herself over and over that fun would not find it's way to Serenity. There were many people dancing around in circular motions on the floor in front of her, including all of her friends.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the sight of them. There was no way that she was going out on that floor, she strolled over to the other side of the room to stand in a free space she spotted. Leaning against the wall, she peered back to where she had just come from. Standing straight across from her, also leaning against the wall, was a tall dark haired man. Even from as far away as she was from him, she could tell that he had wonderful midnight blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare.  
  
When he looked at her, she turned her head away in embarrassment. 'Great. He probably thinks I'm some love sick girl.' Serenity thought to herself. Turning her head back to glance at him, she noticed him coming her way. He crossed the dance floor and stood right in front of her, holding out his hand. Hesitantly, she placed her hand into his. He led her out onto the dance floor and put his hands around her small waist.  
  
His hands intertwined with hers. They fit so perfectly together, it was uncanny. Serenity looked out of the corner of her eyes to her friend, the princess of Venus, who took the time to give the Moon princess a supporting smile.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked her. It took her a few minutes to realize that he was speaking to her.  
  
"What is yours?" She asked, not wanting to give him the answer. He opened his mouth to respond, Serenity seemed hypnotized by his mouth, yet before he could answer the song ended.  
  
"Meet me in the garden." He whispered, before turning away leaving her in the middle of the floor, frowning. It was usually her job to leave the guys standing in the middle of the floor, not the other way around. But her frown was quickly replaced with the thought of the mystery man. Without explaining, she ran from the castle out to the gardens.  
  
There she was currently waiting for him to arrive. It had been maybe fifteen minutes or so since the dance, and her hopes about him coming were slowly leaving. There was a stone bench nearby, she decided to stroll over to it and sit down. Maybe recollect her thoughts, but for sure to get off of her sore feet.  
  
Sighing, she sat on the cold stone. 'How could I have been so gullible.' She thought, burying her head in her hands. "I should have known better." She said aloud to herself.  
  
"Should have known better than what?" A familiar voice asked her. She turned behind her to see him standing in the rose bushes, holding out a single red rose to her.  
  
Blushing, she took it from his hands. "Nothing." She said smiling. They stared at each other for a while, as if in a dream, knowing that it was too good to be true and not wanting it to end. "What is your name?" She asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Endymion." He replied. "I am the prince here." He added. When she didn't say anything, he added, "You know, of Earth." She nodded and smiled softly, saying she understood.   
  
She knew it was too good to be true. It was forbidden for the people of the moon kingdom, where she lived, and of earth to fall in love. It was stupid to her, especially now that she had seen Endymion. Now that she had talked to him. Now that she was with him.  
  
"What is your name?" Endymion asked her, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I am Serenity." She smiled. They looked into each other eyes and she knew that she had done something wrong. She was falling in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. 


End file.
